Elevator to Heaven
by tvshowaddict11
Summary: Take's place in episode 11x22. Derek has just been hit by a car. He is currently brain dead. However, they haven't pulled the plug yet. This happens seconds before that. He's on an elevator ride to a place unknown to him. By the title, you can probably tell where this elevator is taking him. On this elevator, he see's a familiar face. Meredith. However, it's not the real Meredith.


Ding! The door to the elevator suddenly opened. This sound was all too familiar to Derek. Derek began to panic. He didn't remember being anywhere near an elevator. (Probably because he hadn't been). Instantly he closed his eye's and attempted to get the elevator out of his mind, so he could come back to reality. He was fully aware of what had happened today. He had come to the conclusion that he was in a coma, and he would have to force himself to wake up. To his surprise when he opened his eye's again he was in the exact same place.

At first, he could've sworn he was at Grey Sloan Memorial hospital. The elevator that he was in had been the one from the hospital. He could barely see inside the elevator there was a light that surrounded him, but he could see it had the same brownish red walls. It made the exact same sound when the door opened. It also just seemed familiar to him. He looked around to see if anything else looked or felt familiar to him, but nothing did. Nothing else resembled the hospital in any way. Everything else around him was white. A white light was surrounding him. With an elevator door placed directly in the middle of it all.

"What is this? Where am I? Am I dying?" He screamed in hoping that somebody would hear him. Suddenly Meredith emerged from the elevator. She looked at him with a smile on her face. He smiled back at her out of habit even though he was scared. She reached out for him to take her hand. Derek hesitantly took it, and immediately he could tell that it wasn't Meredith's hand he had just taken.

"Who are you"? He screamed in horror. The girl standing in front of him looked exactly like Meredith. She even spoke like Meredith. There was nothing that set her apart from Meredith other than how she touched him. When Meredith touched him he felt electricity run through his body. As if he were coming alive again. He did not feel the same way when he had touched her.

"Derek", she said softly a tear escaping from her eye.

"You're not my wife"? He screamed. Derek was not one to get mad. However, right now he was furious. All he wanted to do was see his wife. His **real** wife!

"Derek how can you say that", she said you could hear the betrayal in her voice. "Look into my eye's and you'll see that I am your wife".

Derek slowly took a step toward her and looked into her eye's. He got lost in them for a second he had forgotten how beautiful they were. She looked into his with the same admiration. A tear fell from her eye once again. This wasn't Derek's wife, or at least not his **real** wife. Still, he felt the same connection to her as he had to the **real** Meredith.

"What is this"? He asked while looking around him. She just stared and smiled at him. Suddenly the elevator door closed. The white light disappeared. Meredith just stood there calmly. As if she had done this millions of times. Derek couldn't help but stay calm as well. It was clear to him he was in no danger. He decided to wait till they reached their destination to ask any more question.

He assumed their destination would come soon. However, it felt like they had been on that elevator for hours. Every once in a while he would glance at Meredith. She didn't seem to notice though she just continued to stare at the front of the elevator. After a while, Derek grew impatient. He reached out and grabbed Meredith's hand. He pulled it so she would turn and stare directly at him. She smiled at the sight of his face.

"Where are we going"? Derek asked and placed his hand on her cheek. He was almost certain he already knew, but he wanted to know for sure.

"Heaven", Meredith sighed. "You died Derek". She looked over at him sympathetically. This time tears were rushing down her her face.

"Are you really Meredith", Derek asked. Even though he already knew the answer.

"That's an impossible question to answer", she laughed softly. Derek didn't understand what was so funny about it. He let it go, though. It had become obvious to him he wasn't gonna get a straight answer.

"Is Meredith going to be okay? I need you to give me a straight answer. I'm okay with dying. I mean I can accept that it's my fate. As long as I know that Meredith and my family are going to be okay".

"It's not going to be easy for them. They will have a tough year. However, your wife is strong. She can get through just about anything. She will get through this. It will just take some time. More then she'll expect. To answer your question, though, she will be okay". Meredith (or I guess fake Meredith) explained. Hearing this brought comfort to Derek's heart. As long as Meredith was fine he would be alright.

"What's going to happen to be me"? He asked her. This was the first time Derek had shown any sign of fear.

"If I tell you it will ruin the surprise". She said to him with a soft smile. You could even hear a hint of excitement in her voice when she said "surprise". Derek just sighed and nodded his head.

The elevator door opened once again. Derek looked out and again he saw the white light surrounding the outside. He didn't step out, though. He knew as soon as he did he would have to leave Meredith. He wasn't ready for that. He reached out and hugged her. He didn't care if she wasn't the **real** Meredith. All that mattered was that he was hugging a Meredith. She returned the hug. Crying into her shoulder's. Derek wondered why she had been crying. _Did she even really know him? Maybe she was connected to the real Meredith somehow. Maybe they shared the same emotions._ Derek thought to himself. He didn't know for sure, though. It didn't seem important right now. All that mattered was that he was hugging Meredith. He was hugging her for possibly the last time ever. He never wanted this hug to end, and he could tell neither did she.

They hugged for what felt like forever, but still it wasn't long enough. Meredith was the one to finally end the hug. "You have to go", she whispered as she let go of him. Derek nodded in agreement. He stepped out of the elevator. Suddenly he heard a voice. It was Meredith's voice. The **real** Meredith's voice.

" _Derek. Derek. It's okay. You go. We'll be fine."_


End file.
